Doctor Anderson
by The Other
Summary: Kurt is sick, and his beloved boyfriend is there to look after him. Just some fluff because I love these guys. ONESHOT


**_A/N: Ahh, I'm back. Got attacked by the block and couldn't write for a bit, but I've gotten over it and I'm back on track. I hope? This is like, the first of 50 documents that I've just scrapped because they was so crappy. _**

**_I mean hell, this is what I wrote a couple of days ago_**

**_Blaine nudged Kurt's foot gently under the two-seated desk. Kurt froze, trying to convince himself it was an accident. It would be too awkward to look at Blaine now, and try an assume that a foot nudge meant something more..._**

**_Ugh. Sounds ridiculous :P Anyway, onto this non-ridiculous stuff :D_**

**_This is roughly set sometime after 'Original Song'. Contrary to my other Klaine fluff things, Kurt and Blaine are dating in this one. _**

**_Um...yeah. I believe that Kurt boards during the week, and comes home on weekend. Makes more sense that way. _**

* * *

Kurt was sick.

He had a high fever, a congested cough and vomiting that was triggered by the slightest movement. So Kurt slept.

He'd been sleeping the whole day, when he was woken by Blaine. At least, he _thought_ it was Blaine. His eyes were fuzzy and his head span slightly, but he was pretty sure he could recognise the gorgeous shape of his boyfriend.

"Kurt…I can see your eyes open…wake up," the boy whispered, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No…" Kurt hissed, his throat burning. What the hell had he caught? And who from?

"You been sleeping the whole day. I didn't see you at the caf…"

Kurt rolled over. He loved Blaine – he really did. But his body just didn't have the strength to keep up a conversation.

"I'll get better first, then I'll eat," Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

Amazingly, Blaine was able to catch the muffled sentence.

"Nuh-uh," Blaine whispered, pulling the covers away gently.

Kurt made a small noise of protest, but didn't back it up. Without the covers, he curled into a ball and shut his eyes. Blaine tilted his head and watched him sympathetically. He didn't like seeing his boy sick. He'd dropped in earlier, but each time Kurt had been fast asleep. Blaine wouldn't have woken him, but he was starting to get worried.

"You know," Blaine started, talking loud enough for Kurt to hear him, but soft enough to not give him a bigger headache. "Dalton has a nurse,"

Kurt mumbled an affirmative.

"You can go see her," Blaine crawled forward, prodding Kurt gently. He mumbled the negative as he rolled onto his back and shuffled to the side of his bed, glaring weakly up at Blaine, who settled down, using the headboard as a backrest.

"I just want to sleep," Kurt practically whimpered, and Blaine put a gentle hand on his forehead.

"You're burning," Blaine hissed, taking his hand away. "How much water have you had today?"

Kurt looked up at him stupidly, and Blaine sighed, taking an empty cup from Kurt's side table into the bathroom. He filled it and returned to Kurt, who had closed his eyes and rolled over again. Settling back next to Kurt, Blaine placed the drink back on the table and gently ran his fingers over Kurt's back, earning an annoyed grunt. The boy was only wearing a dark singlet over his torso, and Blaine gently massaged the exposed skin.

"Don't," Kurt complained bitterly.

"Why not?" a smile played on his lips as he continued to knead the skin over his shoulders.

"Because it makes me want to…" Kurt swallowed and hissed at the pain. "…be with you,"

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder blade, smirking. "Exactly,"

Kurt rolled over and gave Blaine another glare.

"Sit up," Blaine commanded, and Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes again.

Rather forcefully, Blaine grabbed onto Kurt, forcing him to move into an upwards position. Kurt whimpered as his head swam and he felt the urge to vomit again.

"What was that for?" he whispered, coughing violently into his hand.

"You follow my orders, or I'll force you to," Blaine said sternly, and Kurt smirked through half-closed eyes.

"If I wasn't really sick, and about to pass out," he breathed heavily, "That would be _so _hot,"

Blaine smirked and moved behind Kurt, causing him to let out a confused squeak. With each leg on either side of him, Kurt was sitting between his boyfriends legs, leaning on his chest.

"When'd that happen?" Kurt was confused. Wasn't Blaine just sitting on his right side? The talents of that boy would always marvel Kurt.

"You do what I say, okay?" Blaine said, reaching for the cup of water, "If you don't go see the nurse, I get to play doctor today,"

Kurt mumbled something, his eyes closing again. He was _so _tired. Something wet passed his lips and he frowned, opening his eyes. Blaine had dipped his fingers in the cup and was running them along Kurt's lips gently, prompting him to open his mouth.

"When'd you learn to be doctor?" Kurt asked, and Blaine smirked.

"You find out when you take a sip," Blaine held the cup to his lips and Kurt took a swallow, feeling it burn down his throat.

"My mother used to be a vet when I was little. When she was busy, I would help some of the younger…or orphaned puppies to drink milk…it was my specialty, she called it" Blaine smiled.

"I'm not a puppy," Kurt whispered, taking another sip as Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"No…" Blaine whispered, close to his ear. "But I've always thought that dogs had people personalities…"

Even with the first few swallows, Kurt felt more awake, and his head spun less, although it throbbed tremendously when he moved.

"What's next?" he grinned a little, leaning back on Blaine when half of the cup was empty. "Doctor Anderson…"

Blaine laughed, and Kurt rose and fell in time with the laugh. It killed his head, but it made him grin slightly.

"When was the last time you had some tablets?" Blaine reached over to the packet on the side table, shifting Kurt a little as he did so.

"It was morning," Kurt replied, finding a rhythm in Blaine's breathing. He leaned back comfortably as Blaine fumbled with the packet, his arms resting on Kurt's chest.

"Take these….you'll feel amazingly better," Blaine popped the pills out into his hand, then gently fed them to Kurt, offering the water again.

"I already feel amazingly better," Kurt said after a painful swallow, "Since you arrived,"

Blaine kissed his ear, smirking. "Well, I'm hoping you'll actually get up after these kick in…"

The shorter boy started pushing Kurt up, and he frowned as Blaine slipped away, off the bed and into the bathroom. Kurt leaned on the headboard, too far away from it to be comfortable.

"Where'd you go?"

It was almost as if Kurt was drunk – the slow responses, the lethargic movements. Blaine chuckled as he pulled a washcloth from under the cupboard. He wet it, and wrung it out slightly, carrying to his bedridden boyfriend. Kurt had moved back into a lying position, and Blaine placed the wet washcloth on his face, making Kurt sigh.

"Wow," he whispered, pushing the cold onto his face.

Blaine smirked – it was as if Kurt had never had anyone look after him before.

Blaine froze. Kurt's mother had died when he was very young…he wondered if his dad had ever paid that much attention when he was sick. He certainly knew _his _dad didn't give a crap, but he didn't know about other dads.

"So what do you normally do when you're sick?" Blaine asked gently, tracing the patterns of Kurt's pants.

"Sleep. Dad sometimes brings up pills or something, but he's at work more often than not," Kurt replied slowly, enjoying the cold feeling of the cloth.

_Ah._

Blaine rubbed Kurt's legs gently, trying not to make it sexual. He had fond memories of being sick, as terrible as it sounds. His mother used to run baths, make special meals, and give him massages that always left him feeling content and in a relaxed mood. Kurt made a humming noise, probably feeling the sexual innuendos from all the touching. Blaine just grinned and moved away from his legs, touching the washcloth. It was warm.

He removed it from Kurt's head, and he let out a disappointed moan.

"Calm down," Blaine smiled, wiping back the wet hair that had plastered itself to Kurt's forehead.

Blaine wet the cloth again and returned, sitting behind Kurt again and placing the cloth on his face. Rubbing gently, Blaine moved down his boyfriends' back, pressing and touching places he knew would make Kurt spasm. He worked his way around tense points, until Kurt forced him to stop by lying against his chest.

"I need to sleep…" he said softly, taking the wet cloth from his face.

Blaine felt his forehead and looked at the time.

"How're you feeling?" the tablets should have started working.

Kurt nodded, a sure sign that the throbbing had stopped. "Much better…I'm just tired,"

"You want me to leave?" Blaine asked and Kurt clutched his arms tightly in front of him.

"No," Kurt said. "Please,"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, resting his face there. "Anything you need?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine moved out from behind him again, taking both the cup and the cloth back to the bathroom for a refill. When he returned, Kurt had moved onto his side, practically begging to be the little spoon. Blaine set the glass on the table, the cloth back on Kurt's head and slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's frame. Kurt moaned, a little inadvertently and snuggled in close. Blaine nuzzled his neck, breathing in the gorgeous scent of his hair, still strong even if he'd been lying in bed all day.

Kurt was content, and Blaine was glad to be able to look after him.

^.^

Blaine slept for five hours, and when he woke up, he was still tangled in Kurt. Kurt was still sleeping, and Blaine gently removed the cloth from his forehead. He placed his hand on Kurt's forehead, and beamed.

His fever had broken.

* * *

_**A/N: Blaine is super doctor :)**_

_**Anyone else wondering why the Warblers (Mainly Wes, Thad and David) don't use Blaine's last name? It's always Warbler Blaine. Didn't Rachel call him Blaine Warbler in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'? WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE ANDERSON?**_


End file.
